


MakiNico

by CuteBobs



Series: NicoMakis [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Maki and Nico being gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MakiNico

"Hey, Nico! What are you doing?!"

"Be quiet and come with me!"

Nico’s commanding tone told Maki that whatever Nico wanted had to be important. Still, she didn’t have to go grab her hand all of a sudden. It’s not like she had to force Maki to come along.

Nico dragged her upstairs and down the cottage’s hallway. Muttering to herself, Nico looked from door to door, as if she were looking for one in particular. She opened the last door, pushed Maki inside and closed it behind them.

"Are you finally going to tell me what’s going on?!" Scowling, Maki turned around, but when she saw Nico’s face, Maki paused. Nico wasn’t just irritated, like so often; she’d clenched her fists so hard her arms were shaking.

Nico pointed at one of the chairs in the room. “Sit down.” Her voice was ice.

Following Nico’s commands seemed the smartest, so Maki pulled the chair away from the table and sat down. Even though she couldn’t let her uneasiness show in this situation, her fingers fiddled with her clothes. Why was Nico suddenly angry at her? Had Maki done anything wrong? Had Nico changed her mind about the song? But even then…

"Remember what I told you yesterday? At the fire?"

Of course Maki did. Without Nico she’d still be panicking about their new song. “All songs are for everyone.”

"Exactly! And the same goes for idols! Idols are for everyone! And yet you…! You!"

"W-what are you saying?"

"Kissing is not allowed!" Nico’s palm slammed against the wall. "You call yourself an idol and you can’t even follow such an important rule! An idol’s first kiss cannot be given lightly!" In a quieter voice she added, "I thought you were better than this."

Kissing? What was she talking about? She hadn’t… But wait, if kissing wasn’t allowed, then…

"…Not even with other idols?" Maki had to avoid Nico’s glare. Blood rushed to Maki’s cheeks.

"O-o-other idols?!" Nico’s eyes shot open. "Who?! Who was it?! Rin?…No, it has to be Nozomi! It was Nozomi, right?!" Straddling Maki’s lap, Nico grabbed Maki’s shoulders. Too close. "This stupid Nozomi! If this was going to happen anyway, I should have…!"

Nico fell silent. Their noses were about to touch. Maki looked in Nico’s eyes, but they stared somewhere else. Downward. Her lips? She wasn’t going to…

"I should have…"

Nico didn’t move. Maki’s heart pumped hard. Her stomach felt light. Was Nico going to do it or not? The anticipation drove Maki crazy. As ready as she was going to get, Maki glanced at Nico’s lips, her soft, squishy, pink lips. Just do it already!

She searched Nico’s eyes again, but this time Nico’s gaze met hers.

Turning red, Nico stumbled backward. Maki tried to catch her. Nico dodged and fell. Before Maki could reach her, Nico had already scrambled to her feet.

"I-I didn’t…!" Nico made for the door, but Maki grabbed her wrist.

Maki spoke softly to soothe her. “Nico… I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t kissed anyone.”

"B-but the mark on your neck!"

Mark? Oh. “That’s just a bug bite.”

"Huh?" Nico froze. "H-huh?"

Maki pulled her closer, but she couldn’t bear to look in Nico’s eyes. “An idol’s first kiss is important, right? So… Nico… you can have mine, if you give me yours…”

"W-well… I guess it’s not the worst deal for me… Y-you should be grateful!"

Maki nodded and sat down on the chair. “C-come here.”

Nico gulped and eased herself onto Maki’s lap. Facing her, Nico laid her hands on Maki’s shoulders. Maki wrapped her arms around Nico’s waist to steady her – and to hold her close.

Neither of them made a move. Holding Nico like this was already enough for Maki, but… She couldn’t turn back now.

Maki moved in. Nico closed her eyes. The way she furrowed her eyebrows revealed how nervous she was. Not that Maki was calm. She could have made Nico wait as payback for earlier, but Maki didn’t possess that kind of patience herself.

Maki pressed her lips on Nico’s. Moaning softly, Nico gripped Maki’s shirt. Maki pulled Nico closer. Nico’s breath tickled in Maki’s face and made her realize she had been holding her breath from all the excitement.

When Maki, desperate for air, moved back, Nico stopped her. “T-that one doesn’t count!”

Maki’s right hand wandered to Nico’s face to keep her from pulling back too early. Her hand brushed over Nico’s cheek and her ear, down Nico’s neck, which made Nico shudder the tiniest bit.

Maki’s heart pounded as if it were trying to escape. Her head dizzy and empty, she broke the kiss when it became too much.

Taking a long breath, Nico recovered first. “You need more practice.” She couldn’t hide the tiny grin on her face.

Maki frowned in mock anger. “Then you’d better practice with me.”

"I’m definitely not gonna let you practice with anyone else." Nico laid her arms around Maki, but instead of at Maki’s face, she looked off to the side.

Nico’s eyes always revealed her feelings, especially when she tried to hide them and right now she wasn’t trying hard.

The words slipped through Maki’s lips. “Nico, you’re so cute.”

"O-of course I am!"

"Hey, Nico… Can I touch you?"

"…Okay…"

Maki’s finger brushed over Nico’s lips and prodded her cheek. So soft! She ran her hand through Nico’s hair. With her hand on the back of Nico’s head, she couldn’t resist any longer and kissed Nico’s cheek, followed by her nose.

"Hey, you said you wanted to touch!"

"That’s still touching, right?"

Nico answered with silence, while Maki covered her in gentle, but eager kisses – on Nico’s forehead, her cheeks, down her neck and her collarbones.

Nico moaned and let her fingers twirl around Maki’s hair.

"Do you like it?" Maki asked.

"It’s not… Do more." Nico’s arm rubbed against the bug bite on Maki’s neck.

"Hey, Nico… Let me give you a mark too."

"N-no, everyone will see!"

"What if it’s somewhere no one will see?"

"Wh-wh-where?"

Maki laid her finger on Nico’s lips and slid down her chin, her neck, her breastbone and stopped far to the right. Her fingertip pressed against Nico’s breast.

"…O-oh."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I just… thought you meant somewhere else…"

Maki stuck her hands up Nico’s shirt and pulled it up. Averting her gaze, Nico shuddered as her breasts were bared.

"You’re so cute, Nico," Maki said, slowly running her fingertips over Nico’s skin. "You’re cute when you’re happy, you’re cute when you’re angry, you’re cute when you’re doing your best, you’re cute when you’re goofing off. I can’t take my eyes off you."

"S-stop saying that. It’s embarrassing."

"But it’s true!" Careful not to hurt her, Maki squeezed Nico’s breasts to gauge their softness. They may not have been big, but they were Nico’s, and that alone would have already satisfied Maki. Her thumb circled around Nico’s nipple. Nico gasped, which made Maki’s heart pound even more. Leaning down, she kissed Nico all over.

Panting, Nico pressed Maki harder against her.

"I can feel your heartbeat," Maki said. "It’s racing." She smiled to herself. Nico was as excited as she was.

"Of course it is, when you do stuff like that!"

"Do you like it?"

"I-it’s not bad… You can do more."

"Then I’ll go ahead and mark you now, Nico."

Nico took a deep breath in preparation. Maki closed her lips around Nico’s nipple and began to suck.

Fidgeting and rubbing against Maki’s thighs, Nico sought Maki’s hand and entwined their fingers. Every time Maki sucked harder, she earned a little moan and a little squeeze from Nico. Had Nico not been holding onto her hand, Maki would have given the rest of Nico’s body a little more attention too.

When Maki let go, Nico’s nipple stood up, glistening, but she hadn’t left anything permanent.

Nico’s misty eyes focused on Maki. She caught her breath and wiped her eyes.

"Don’t think I’ll let you get away with that! Now it’s my turn!"

Nico pulled Maki’s shirt up and buried her face in Maki’s chest.

"Wai– Stop it, Nico!" But instead of pushing her away, Maki embraced her. It was a bit too sudden and Maki wanted to do more, but being touched and kissed by Nico overrode all that. "That’s –"

The door opened. Nozomi stared at them. Frozen, they stared back – Maki clinging to Nico and Nico still with her face against Maki’s breast.

Why had they forgotten to lock the door? Now everyone would know. Surely the others would all support them, but Maki wasn’t ready for that yet and Nico probably felt the same.

Nozomi yelled into the hallway, “They’re not here either!” With a wink and a smile, she produced a tarot card – The Lovers. “Take your time,” she said and shut the door from outside.

Maki and Nico sighed in relief, but the mood was gone and the others were looking for them and they couldn’t let them wait.

They dressed quickly and in silence.

Thoughts were racing through Maki’s head – all about Nico, of course – but she tried to swat them away. As nice as this had been, it was also terribly embarrassing.

When Maki’s hand reached for the door handle, Nico stopped her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Next time is my turn, got it?"

Maki held Nico’s hand and returned the kiss. “First we’ll need to practice more.”


End file.
